


All I Have

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, implicit sexual content, live episode, trans-allegany asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: In the aftermath of the Trans-Allegany Asylum Live episode, Nick and Zak find some time to themselves.





	All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-watching the entire Trans-Allegany Live Episode and this idea popped into my head. I mean, that episode is filled with Nick and Zak moments and I just had to release the angst in some way lol. Enjoy!

Some eight, long, and exhausting hours later, Zak Bagans stumbled in through the door and into his hotel room. Pressure was pushed down into his shoulders and he felt like he was caring the world on his back, but that was how it always felt after a lockdown. This episode, however, was different, as it was live and so that added even more pressure. He had to be the epitome of a paranormal investigator; he had to place the mask _the_ Zak Bagans of Ghost Adventures on. Sleep tickled the edges of his eyes and the heavy mist of exhaustion clouded his mind. All Zak wanted was his bed and his boyfriend and preferably at the same time.

Placing the bag of expensive equipment on top of the desk, he spun on his heel and collapsed face first onto the bed, letting out a moan of pleasure at the soft fabric against his sore muscles. Zak's eyes fell shut and he stayed there, listening to the gentle hum of the air conditioner and the occasional hotel room door shutting and watching the swirl of darkness behind his closed eyelids. Just as he was about to drift into sleep, a soft knock echoed across his room. Zak groaned and opened his tired eyes, watching the door carefully.

_Someone better be dying_ , Zak crudely thought.

The knock came again, but this time a voice came along with it, "Zak," it was male cry and one that he knew very well.

As quickly as he could on sluggish feet, he pulled himself up off the bed and toward the door. Opening it a foot or so, a tall figure slipped in to the darkness next to him, and Zak closed it behind him. Before the door even shut, Zak felt arms wrap around his waist and a firm chest press into his back. A whisper tickled the tips of his right ear, "Zak."

"Come," Zak gently responded and pulled the tall figure toward the bed.

The other figure unwrapped his arms from Zak's waist and quick, nimble fingers fell to the shirt the figure had on. Zak smiled tiredly and watched his boyfriend pull his shirt off to reveal the gorgeous, flawed, New England sun-kissed skin that he so loved to touch, taste, and look at it. But, that was all the tall figure pulled off, though Zak stared longingly at the skin that disappeared into the low-hanging sweat pants he had on with the University of Las Vegas logo printed on the one side.

Zak began to mirror his boyfriend as the tall figure slid onto his side of the bed. Pulling his sweaty shirt off, Zak threw it somewhere in his room and then began to work on getting his filthy jeans off. Once he got the horrid thing removed, Zak fell onto the bed beside his half-naked boyfriend, completely naked himself.

"You always seem to know exactly what to do to make me feel better, Nick," Zak whispered admiringly about his boyfriend as he slid himself into the space Nick had created with his body on the bed.

Zak seemed to fit perfectly into the slot next to Nick's own body; their skin rubbing against one another in a soothing way. The older man nuzzled into the Nick's side, relishing in the warmth and comfort it gave off. Sleep began to return to his eyes and he sighed as he felt it.

"I know you," was Nick's only response as he too felt sleep fall upon him.

And, there, the two slept tangled in each others arms and legs till that afternoon. The room was filled with their gentle breathing as both of their bodies were calming down from the relentless eight hour investigation. Nick Groff was the first to wake up the following afternoon; his brown eyes were still filled with grogginess, but that would change after a cup of black coffee. Turning his head to the side, Nick's gaze fell upon the sleeping figure of his boyfriend lying on the pillow next to him. One arm was slung above his head, the other laid across Nick's chest. One of his boyfriend's legs, as well, was wrapped around his own leg in a protective manner. All Nick could stare at, however, was Zak's face and how cute he looked with little sleep. There were no crease lines of worry above his eyebrows, nor were there any signs of stress in his jaw. He reminded Nick of a small puppy, but he knew to keep that comparison to himself. Zak would not like being called a puppy.

Nick reached out with his free hand and gently swept the falling hair from his boyfriend's eyes. Then he touched the side of Zak's face gently, trying hard to not wake up the Sleeping Puppy Bagans. Nick smirked at the nickname.

As he continued to watch Zak, Nick was reminded of the events from the night before:

How jealous he had gotten when Chris Fleming got all cozy up to _Nick's_ boyfriend with his flirtatious words and his fancy device! Oh, Nick could still feel the jealousy in his veins, but it was not Chris who got to wake up next to the older man that afternoon. No, it was Nick and he proudly boasted that at the imaginary Chris in his mind. 

Nick remembered the moments of worry that both he and Zak had to cover up with quick friendly moments to avoid the world from recognizing who they really were. They had several narrow escapes and Nick was beginning to think this Live Episode was not such a great idea because of that. Despite the troubles, they made it work and got some great evidence from it, as well.

Suddenly, Nick felt a change in Zak's breathing pattern against his hand and he pulled his hand away just as Zak's opened his eyes. He practically melted at the look in his boyfriends gaze--soft ocean waves on a summer day. Zak yawned, his body growing taunt as he stretched and moaned. Once his body relaxed back into his former place, the older man smiled across the pillow at his boyfriend, "Morning," his voice was low and rough.

Nick smiled, "Afternoon, babe."

Zak looked across Nick to the window, small rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains, "Is it really?"

The younger man rolled across his arm, pushing Zak onto his back, as he pulled himself on top of the older man. Zak laughed, his hands automatically going to Nick's waist to hold him there on top of him. With a gentle roll of his hips, Nick held himself up by his arms, which were placed on either side of Zak's head, and simply stared down at his boyfriend. The laughter faded from Zak's lips as he stared up at Nick, watching the brown eyes he had memorized every square centimeter of and every brown shade that made up those eyes.

With a gentle sigh, Nick lowered himself down closer to Zak's face, hands coming up to cup the back of his lover's head. Zak's hands rose from Nick's hips and came up inside the younger man's arms to the side of his face. Nuzzling his nose against Zak's, Nick breathed in, in haling his lover's scent and relishing in the feeling of his skin against his own.

Zak sighed into Nick, "I wish we could just stay like this."

"I wish, too."

"I wish I could have held your hand or spoke to you like I normally do during lockdowns last night."

"I know."

"I wish I could have been by your side the whole night."

"You know I wanted that as well."

"I wish I could have told you I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I wish I could have kissed you to make the pain go away."

Nick closed the space between them, their lips brushing against one another, "You can now."

 

**| THE END |**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'm going to get to writing my other stories. I'm having a technical problem with the other stories on my computer and I have no worked on some of the others in a long time because of college. I will update them all as soon as I get another chapter written and edited. Love you all who comment, kudo, and follow me! You guys are so awesome! Much love!!! Have a great day or night!


End file.
